A Fox Among Ponies
by Martialartspony05
Summary: When a newborn Naruto is kidnapped by an enemy ninja, a jutsu gone wrong transports him to Equestria, how will this develop for the ninja? Pairing is undecided. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone, I wanted to try and make a new fan fic, this is one where its a Naruto/MLP crossover, the reason being is because I can never find too many of these around, okay the plot is, what if Naruto's parents abandoned him, and a rogue ninja used a jutsu to transport Naruto to Equestria where he is found by Princess Celestia?  
**

**Basically, I wanted to try something new, so I figured combining one of My Favorite cartoons with one of my favorite Anime to do the trick...well that and a Hellsing/MLP xover just would not work out.**

**Anyway here is my next story.**

* * *

**IN A** **DARK ROOM**

A newborn boy was sitting in a dark room crying, there were two elderly men looking over him. One was smoking a pipe and wearing battle armor, while the other was wearing a strange outfit and a headband that said Oil on the front.

"He is a cute kid." The one with the headband said as he put his finger and waved it over the baby.

"Any word on where Minato and Kushina are?" The older man known as Sarutobi asked as the younger one known as Jiraiya shook his head.

"Nothing...I don't understand, sure he used the reaper death seal on Naruto, so its obvious that he would die...but Kushina...she was weak from childbirth and she was still alive...it wouldn't surprise me if they were both dead, but...it's still strange...why haven't we found the bodies?" Jiraiya asked as something didn't feel right.

"I agree with you, this truly is confusing...unless the fox managed to incinerate them." Sarutobi said as the baby started to cry more.

"ShhhhShhhh Naruto...it's okay." Jiraiya said as he whispered to Sarutobi.

"You know, whispering that his parents might be dead isn't a good idea." Jiraiya said as he played with the baby for a bit.

"If they don't show up...I'll have to send him to the orphanage." Sarutobi said as Jiraiya shot up at that.

"No! You've seen what its like there! If anyone finds out that he contains the fox it would be hell for him!" Jiraiya yelled as he soon had to calm Naruto down.

"What do you suggest I do?" Sarutobi asked as Jiraiya looked back at him.

"I'll take him." He said as the old man started to choke on the smoke from his pipe.

"Excuse me?!" He exclaimed as he didn't believe his ears.

"I said I'll take him...he is my godson and besides..." He said as he looked back at the smiling baby.

"The kids kind of growing on me." Jiraiya said as he took something out of his pocket.

"I actually got him a little present...I planned to give it him when Minato and Kushina were around...by why wait?" He asked as he pulled out a stuffed toad.

"Happy birthday kid." He said as he put the toad next to the baby, and it started to squeeze with all of its might.

"That's strange, I though kids weren't supposed to be able to grab things that early on?" Sarutobi said as he had read a couple of books on babies when his son was born.

"I guess he's quicker then the others." Jiraiya said as he picked Naruto up and walked out of the room.

"Jiraiya...you can't travel with Naruto...you would have to stay in the village." Sarutobi said as Jiraiya turned back.

"I don't mind, My spy network can always send me reports, besides I can always find a babysitter for when I have to go on a mission." Jiraiya said as he was ready to take Naruto home.

"And no peeking on women?" Sarutobi said as Jiraiya started to sweat.

"I...I guess...I can...wait...till hes...older." Jiraiya said, but on the inside he was ready to cry.

"Very well...I won't keep you any longer." Sarutobi said as Jiraiya walked out of the room.

Sarutobi smiled, it was good to see that Jiraiya at least wanted to look after his godson. He couldn't imagine what it would have been like if he had just left Naruto to fend for himself all of these years and only come back when he needed to be trained in jutsu. Seriously, that was just ridiculous.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT  
**

Jiraiya learned something the hard way. Babies needed a lot of attention. He had to wake up at least five times in the last three hours because Naruto started to cry. He was starting to wonder how some of the civilian's put up with their kids crying all the time? How the hell did they have that much patience. Hell he was ready to cut off his ears by the fourth time. But he knew that would not be a good idea.

Right now he was walking back to his room in the apartment he had rented for him and Naruto before they moved into his parents old house. But still, some of his neighbors had been asking him to shut the brat up, they wanted their beauty sleep too. However the cute woman from down the hall gave him some diapers and other baby supplies when he needed it. He was going to flirt with her, but Naruto's crying was more important then flirting with a woman...for once.

_"You know...I hate dealing with Genin whining about my training methods...but right now I would take that over the crying." _Jiraiya thought to himself as he was hungry for ramen.

He was cooking instant chicken ramen when he heard Naruto start to cry again. He groaned but he knew Naruto was a big responsibility. So he went to his room, but what really got him to spring into action was when he heard a crash come from the room.

"NARUTO!" He yelled as he ran into the room to find that the window was opened and that a masked man was jumping out the window with him.

"GET BACK HERE!" He yelled as he jumped out the window.

He was in pyjamas, so he wasn't running through the street butt naked. But at that moment, he looked furious. And you would not want to mess with him, because some crazy guy was stealing his godson, and he was going to kill him. But all the while, the unknown Ninja was throwing kunai, shuriken, and explosive tags at him. Which slowed him down. He chased him all throughout the village, alerting the Anbu around him, soon everyone was chasing after the Ninja.

Pretty soon, they had him cornered in the forest.

"Hand over my godson and maybe I'll let you live." Jiraiya said in a tone full of hatred.

"Never! Ninja art! Transportation Ju-" The Ninja was about to teleport out of there, but an Anbu threw a kunai and got one of the SHinobi's hand injured.

"Gah!" But it was too late...the incomplete sequence soon created a burst of light and when the light cleared, the Ninja was still there clutching the injured hand...and Naruto was gone.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Jiraiya said as he ripped off the Ninja's mask.

Surprisingly it was a Kunoichi...wearing an Iwa Headband.

"The legacy of the yellow flash is dead...Long Live Iwa!" The woman said as they suddenly saw foam come out of her mouth and she went limp.

"Cyanide pill...coward." Jiraiya said as he threw the body away like it was garbage.

"SPREAD OUT! I WANT MY GODSON BACK BY SUNRISE!" Jiraiya yelled as the Anbu scattered.

_"Please be safe Naruto." _Jiraiya thought worried for his godson.

* * *

**IN EQUESTRIA  
**

Princess Celestia had just finished raising the moon, frankly she was having trouble sleeping, every time she raised the moon, the only thing she could think about was her sister imprisoned in the moon. Sure, Nightmare moon wasn't her sister...but not a day went by that she didn't think about that whole incident. She just...thought that she could have done so much more to help her. But in the end she couldn't do anything. She was now walking the palace Gardens staring at the stars. She sighed as she passed by a guard who bowed to her.

She didn't know what to do. Usually she would read a book to keep her occupied, but now she didn't have anything new to read, and she didn't have anyone to talk for some reason, she kept getting the feeling that something was going to happen. She knew it wouldn't be nightmare moon escaping since the stars were not aligned in the proper way yet, but there was this feeling in her head that something was going to happen. But she just sighed, what could possibly happen tonight.

Her question was soon answered as she heard a small cry in the distance. At first she thought she was just imagining things. But then she heard it again and it was getting louder.

Pretty soon she was trying to pinpoint the sound of the crying. She was running as the crying was getting louder and louder. Pretty soon she was right next to a bush, it was where the crying was coming from...and what she saw...confused her.

She saw what appeared to be a baby, but...she had never seen any creature like what was in front of her. It was wrapped in a tattered blanket that had a bloodstain covering the front while it was holding a toy toad. She had to admit it looked cute, and then it opened its eyes. It looked at the Princess for five seconds before it smiled and pulled its arms out from the blanket and held them out to the princess.

Celestia didn't know what to do. So she used magic to pick up the baby and looked at it.

"Where did you come from Little one?" She asked as the baby looked at her with a confused look.

"Why am I talking to you? You're too young to understand me." She said as the baby giggled at her.

It actually made her smile, but she saw the child yawn.

"Are you tired little one?" She asked as the baby closed its eyes.

She soon placed the baby on her back as he snuggled into her back. It made her chuckle a bit. It was then that she saw a bracelet on the babies wrist. She used her magic to unclasp it and then she read the text on the bracelet.

"Naruto Uzumaki...is that your name?" She asked as the baby was lightly snoring.

She smiled as she walked back to her chambers.

"Princess...there is something on your back." A guard asked as it saw the child on her back.

"Is there a problem?" She said with a slight glare.

"No, not at all." The guard said in a panic.

Pretty soon she was in her bedroom, and she laid down to go to sleep with Naruto right by her still cuddling next to her.

"Sleep tight Naruto...my...new son." She said as she felt...attached to the child.

She soon closed her eyes, pondering the future ahead of them. She didn't know why, but she got the feeling that this baby was going to be very important in the future. She just didn't know how special he really was.


	2. Nightmare, Pranks, and Birthday

**Okay everyone, I honestly was shocked by the amount of reviews this story got, I mean...WOW! Eight reviews within the hour, I mean...wow...I'm glad that so many people like this story, wish my other one could be that popular. Now for some of the questions you asked in your reviews, you will find out pretty soon. Now someone suggested that I make the pairing Pinkie Pie...he did bring up a few good points but I also don't see to many Rainbow dash and naruto fan fics ...but I have a poll up on my profile to make it fair.. Anyway I think I have ranted long enough.  
**

**Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

** Five years after Naruto appeared  
**

"GET BACK HERE NARUTO!" A royal guard said as they chased a small boy around the castle.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" The laughing blond boy said as he ran away from the guards.

He had just set a smoke and paint bomb off in the royal guard armory, so right now the guard ponies were covered in orange and pink paint. While some of the guards enjoyed the pranks the young prince did. There were many who were downright annoyed with him. Which is why some of the younger recruits were now chasing the mischievous prince around the castle. However, they learned one thing like all the other guards, just let Naruto get away, or else you would spend the whole day trying to find him.

For some reason, the Prince was able to hide anywhere, it was like he was one with the shadows. Not only that, but when he was three, his mother found him sticking to the walls and ceilings using some strange form of magic, of course when she gasped in horror at him falling, he lost concentration, and his mother had to save him. She did not leave him alone for a week she was so worried. But she couldn't identify the strange form of magic, all she knew was that Naruto was channeling it subconsciously, so for the past two years, they had been working on him trying to bring it out.

The end result was him being even HARDER to catch. Because he used the strange energy in his pranks.

"Looks like Naruto is at it again." Iron hoof said as he was sipping tea.

"Is it bad that a child can make us all look bad?" His brother Steel hoof said as he was sipping water.

"Not really, Celestia knows that kid has more energy then a squirrel with sugar." IH said as SH just nodded at that.

"It's gonna be even worse...with the Princess teaching him magic and that other weird energy he has, not to mention his training in martial arts...he is gonna be a force to be reckoned with when he gets older." SH said as IH smiled at that.

"True...well...I think we should sit back and watch the show." He said as they both smiled at that and watched the younger recruits chase the prince around.

Meanwhile, Princess Celestia was going through some ancient rituals, and making plans for Naruto's birthday. You see, she figured he had to be born on the day she found him due to some certain characteristics. So she assumed his birthday was October 10th, and tomorrow was October 10th. So she was going to surprise Naruto with something.

She knew that he felt lonely, because he was a different species, some of the guards had even called him a disgusting creature. And when Naruto came crying to his mother about what the guards said and how they treated him...well...some of their family prayed they would get out of the hospital soon. She truly did love her son, as soon as he came into her life, the nightmares she had about her sister didn't happen as often. And even when they did Naruto was always there to comfort her. She did the same thing whenever he had a nightmare. However for some reason, Naruto had this strange dream.

It was about someone named Jiraiya...but other then that. They had no idea who he was or where he came from. All they knew was the name.

"Princess Celestia!" A guard burst through the door covered in paint.

"Yes what i...BWA HA HA HA!" She laughed at his appearance.

"Don't tell me its Naruto again?" She said trying to contain her laughter.

"It is Naruto again! He put a paint bomb in the barracks!" The guard said as the Princess laughed.

These men were elite guards? It was just hilarious to see them act like this over a harmless prank.

"Call off your men...they won't be necessary." She said as the guard nodded his head in defeat.

"Oh Naruto!" Princess Celestia called as her son suddenly appeared in the room.

"Yes Mom?" He said using his puppy dog eyes.

"What have I told you about picking on the guards?" She asked while the guard was smirking.

"Not to do it because its not fair to them?" He asked as the guard face faulted.

"Exactly!" She said as she hugged her son, she really could not stay mad at him, it was impossible.

The guard just walked out of the room grumbling about how unfair it was that Naruto got away with everything.

"You excited for your birthday tomorrow my son?" She asked as Naruto nodded up and down.

"You bet Mom! But...does it have to be a huge event? Sometimes Blueblood shows up and...he doesn't like me at all." He said as Blueblood didn't try and hide his disgust of Naruto.

"It's alright son...he doesn't know about it this time...also he'll come around eventually, besides your friend Twilight will be there." She said as Naruto instantly perked up.

He had met Twilight awhile ago when his mom took her on as a personal student, she was one year older then him, so she was kind of a big sister figure to him. At first, she was a little shy, but Naruto quickly snapped her out of it, and before you knew it, they were talking like no tomorrow. Not to mention Twilight had a fun time learning about how Naruto was different then ponies.

"Yay! That reminds me, its a good thing Shining armor wasn't near the barracks when the bomb went off." Naruto said as Shining Armor was the only one he didn't prank, or rather he couldn't prank.

Even when he tried to, it was like SA had a built in sense for when Naruto was going to strike. It was kind of fun to watch, because all of the other recruits wondered how SA did it, because they could never tell when Naruto was going to strike. Also Shining armor was also Naruto's trainer for self defense, his other teacher was an old hermit who lived in a hut outside of Canterlot. Naruto had a strange aptitude for fighting arts and magical arts. It was strange, the problem was making the lessons interesting so he would not get bored and think of something else. Naruto had problems paying attention because sometimes people were so boring, so his mind tried to make things more interesting.

Well that, and because he got distracted easily by Shiny objects, but come on everyone has that problem!

"Well, I got some work to do, why don't you go and play in the Gardens?" She asked as Naruto smiled.

"Alright mom!" He said as he soon disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I still don't know how he does that." She said as Naruto was now creating his own spells.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Naruto was currently laying in the grass in the garden. He truly did enjoy his life in Canterlot. But for some reason, he always felt that there was something else out there in the world. He just didn't know what, but right now, he was just going to kick back and relax. Pretty soon he was taking a small nap. But when he did, he could have sworn that in the dream he was having, he saw this big pair of red eyes looking back at him. That caused him to jolt awake in a sweat, for some reason those red slitted eyes unnerved him. And made him feel as if he was going to die just by looking at them. He tried to get that image out of his head, but he just couldn't get the thought out.

"Are you alright Naruto?" He heard Shining Armor's voice say as Naruto looked back.

"Yeah...just a bad dream." He said as SA raised an eyebrow.

"Must have been one hay of a dream if you're still trembling." SA said as he sat by Naruto.

"I don't know what it is...all I know is I see this cage, and this pair of red slitted eyes staring back at me...and all I can feel is fear...anger...hate...and when I wake up I can't get away from it." He said as SA looked concerned.

"Maybe you should ask your mother about your dream." SA said as Naruto nodded a bit.

"I want to, but everytime I try and ask, I get distracted." He said as Shining armor looked at him funny.

"By what?" He said as Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Shiny objects." He said as they both laughed at that.

"Come on, it's getting late, you should get into bed." Shining armor said as Naruto yawned and walked off.

"Bye Shining!" He said as he once again disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Okay seriously how does he do that?" He asked himself as he walked back to the barracks, he had a feeling it had to be cleaned up by now.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT  
**

Naruto was having that dream again, but this time he found himself in what appeared to be a dark cave. There was water dripping all over the walls, and he found himself in at least a foot of water, there was very little light, and it scared him a bit. But he heard a voice in the dark.

**"Come closer..." **He heard a voice in the distance.

And for some reason, he felt drawn to the voice. Like he couldn't control the direction his body was going in despite his fear.

**"Closer..." **The creepy voice said.

Pretty soon he found himself face to face with a cage, and there were two large red eyes behind it. But he kept walking forward.

**"There we go." **All of a sudden three large claws shot out of the cage.

It was at that moment that Naruto got control of his body back, and he jumped out of the way of the claws.

**"YOU DAMN BRAT! COME CLOSER SO I CAN KILL YOU!" **The red eyes said as a fox head was revealed behind the cage.

"This is...a really bad dream." Naruto said while he was shaking a bit.

He was trying to get away from the mean fox, but he was still shaking from the amount of KI it was firing at him. He could see his own death being played out in front of him multiple times. It was...horrifying to watch. He held his head as he couldn't stand the images anymore. And soon, he let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

**BACK IN REALITY  
**

Naruto's scream echoed through the chambers as his mother immediatley woke up and charged into her son's room. Only to find him out of bed, by the window holding his head and rocking back in forth. Celestia moved towards Naruto, and embraced him, but all that happened was he kept fidgeting and mumbling.

"No more...please...no more." He said over and over again as the guards burst in.

"What happened?" They asked as the Princess turned to them.

"Get the doctor...I don't know what happened." She said as she picked him and started to carry him away.

* * *

**LATER AT THE HOSPITAL  
**

"Is everything okay?" Celestia asked the doctor/psychologist as he walked back into the room.

"Well, he seems to have calmed down...I have never seen this much fear brought on by a nightmare." The doctor said as Naruto was now sleeping peacefully.

"Did he say what he was dreaming about?" She asked as the doctor answered her quickly.

"He kept mumbling words...red eyes...fox...death...no more...whatever it was...he was terrified of it." The Doctor said as Celestia looked at her son sleeping.

"Why is he sleeping so peacefully now though?" She asked as the Doctor spoke.

"Combination of children's medication, we gave him a suppressant for dreams as well as a child dose of sleeping medicine...he should be fine when he wakes up." The Doctor said as Celestia sighed in relief.

"My Lady...do you have any idea why Naruto is dreaming of a fox of all things?" The Doctor asked as Celestia shook her head.

"No, I mean he did play with some foxes in the gardens, but that doesn't make sense...he seemed to make friends with them...as with all the animals in the gardens." She said as the doctor cleaned his glasses.

"Look, I don't want to keep you waiting...kids are strong, He'll pull through this easily, besides it is his birthday tomorrow isn't it?" The Doctor asked as Celestia smiled and nodded.

"Then no need to worry, if he's anything like my kids, he should be happy in the morning when he wakes up." The Doctor said as Celestia used her magic to place Naruto on her back.

He didn't even stir from sleeping as he laid on her back.

"Although If I may suggest something, bring him in here if he has anymore of the same nightmares." The Doctor said as the princess nodded again.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING  
**

Naruto was sleeping peacefully, his dream this time was not about the big bad fox that he met, but it was about a forest that he was wandering in. But he had no idea where it was, all he knew was that it wasn't near Canterlot. As he walked through he could hear voices coming from a tree line. However, before he could figure out who those voices belonged to. He woke up.

"Happy Birthday Naruto." His mother said as she kissed him to wake him up.

He just smiled and yawned and stretched.

"Morning Mom." He said as he got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Naruto!" A purple blur shot into the room as Naruto was enveloped in a hug.

"Twilight!" He yelled in delight as the pony and him started to bounce around like little kids.

"What you been doing lately?" Naruto asked as Twilight smiled.

"Working on new magic! Well and taking care of Spike here." She said as the baby dragon was using its tail as a pacifier.

"Has he started talking yet?" He asked as she grinned.

"A little bit, mostly he's just saying Gems over and over again." She said as Spike spoke up.

"Gems!" He said as he went back to using his tail as a pacifier.

"Well that's an improvement...Come on! Lets go have fun!" He said as he and Twilight suddenly disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Ah kids...they never change." Twilight's parents said as they walked next to Celestia.

"No they do not...I do hope that they don't get into too much trouble today." She said as Shining armor burst in and hid behind the door.

"Shining Armor what are you doing here?" The Princess asked as he shhed everyone in the room.

"Wait for it..." He said as they head an explosion.

"NARUTOOOOO! TWIIILLLIIGGHTT!" They heard guards screaming out as Shining Armor burst out laughing.

"What just happened?" Twilight's parents asked as SA couldn't stop laughing.

"I may have told them that the guards had trouble waking up, so they fired off a huge cannon to wake them up." He said as everyone face hoofed.

"Well at least this was a harmless prank this time." She said as they soon all started to laugh.

Who knew Naruto could get Twilight to go in on his pranks? No one saw that coming.


	3. Birthday Surprise

**I am honestly surprised by how well this story is doing, I mean within a day it has surpassed views, favs, alerts, reviews and visitors of my other story. Wow, I guess I really got something going here. Anyway, I am officially closing the poll. The Poll was actually a bit of a surprise, The results are  
**

**1st Place: Rainbow Dash with 18 votes**

**2nd Place: Twilight Sparkle with 17 votes**

**3rd Place: Applejack with 10 votes**

**4th Place: Rarity with 8 votes**

**5th Place: Fluttershy with 3 votes**

**Last Place: Pinkie Pie with 2 votes...poor pinkie pie and fluttershy..maybe next time.**

**Twilight Sparkle really came close though, one more vote and she would have won, but it would appear that Rainbow Dash beat all in the end, for all those who didn't get the pairing they wanted, I apologize. But maybe someday I'll write another story and have the pairing be that...I'm not sure.**

**Also, for those of you who are curious, there will be a time when Naruto goes back to Konoha, but I'm not sure how long that will be. And for some reason, I have a craving for Spam.  
**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto was feeling much better, sure his Mother didn't have a huge celebration, but it was a fantastic party. Even though it was mostly him and Twilight playing, it was some of the most fun he had ever had. Mostly because he didn't have that many friends due to not getting out of the castle that much. But still he was having fun, him and twilight were currently enjoying a game of hide and go seek with shining armor. Well more like Twilight was hiding, while Naruto was hiding and pranking. He still couldn't figure out if SA had some sort of spider sense. Whatever it was, it was really irritating, he vowed that one day he would get SA in a huge prank. But it was not going to be this day.

"Found you Twilight." SA said as Twilight grunted at being found so easily.

"How do you do that?!" She said as he could always find her.

"Because I'm awesome." He said as he looked around for Naruto.

"Now where could he be?" SA said as TS looked around for a bit.

"Duck." SA said as they suddenly dodged a large pie catapulted at SA.

"DARN IT!" They heard Naruto yell in the distance.

"Ha...won't get that easily kid." He thought as he soon found Naruto with a catapult in the bushes.

"Come on Kid, its time for Cake." SA said as the two kids vanished.

"What is it with kids, and as soon as you mention Cake, they will dart to the location of said cake." SA said as he walked casually to the dining hall.

* * *

**A LITTLE BIT LATER  
**

Naruto was smiling as he was now opening gifts. From Twilight, he got a set of books on magic, history, and ancient martial arts. This made him happy as a chipmunk finding a nut. For some reason he did enjoy reading a lot. So he gave Twilight a big hug as thanks. From Shining armor, he got a small set of armor that was meant as training equipment but was still as hard as regular armor, but it would also be perfect for combat and defending yourself. Plus it looked pretty bad ass. And of course, SA could not escape one of Naruto's love tackle of a hug.

He kept going and enjoying himself until his mother walked up to him.

"Naruto, I bet you're wondering why I haven't given you mine yet." His mother said as he nodded.

"Well, Naruto, first I must ask you some questions, you love it here don't you?" She asked as Naruto answered quickly.

"Of course! Your the best mother anyone could ask for!" He exclaimed as Princess Celestia smiled at him.

"But is there something you wish you could change?" She said as Naruto nodded.

"I do wish I could go outside the castle more without...people panicking when they see me.." He said in a quiet tone.

The last time he tried to go out in public, some people freaked out because they believed he was an invader from another country. Which is why he didn't really leave the castle that much except for when he wasn't with his mother or some guards.

"Naruto, what if I told you I could help you with that?" She said as his eyes lit up.

"What?" He asked a little confused.

"Do you know why I was looking through those old spell books earlier?" She asked as Naruto shook his head.

"Well, it was a book of ancient spells...and if you so choose...I could turn you into a pony." She said as Naruto smiled.

"You mean it? I could walk around without people looking at me funny? Or...some with...hate." He said with a little depressed tone at the end.

_"Oh someone is gonna die!" _Princess Celestia thought when she saw that look on her son's face.

"Yes, but Naruto, is it truly what you want?" She asked as Naruto looked around.

True, he could go outside and do whatever he wanted, but the question was...did he really want to change who he was just so he could be accepted? He looked down at his hands, knowing that if he went through with this ritual, then he would be giving up this form. And he did like some of the things about himself. So he had to think long and hard.

"Mom...ever since I lived here...I've wanted to fit in...but at the same time, I don't want to change myself just so I can fit in...but I also want to be like you all...gah I don't know what to do!" Naruto said as he started to comically put his fists to his head.

But the Princess just smiled as she kneeled by him.

"Naruto...I was hoping you would say that, that's why I looked up this spell." She said as Naruto got confused.

"Wait...huh?" He asked as Celestia laughed.

"This spell will turn you into one of My little Ponies, but with training, you would be able to switch forms, so you could keep your former heritage...and embrace your new one." She said as she was suddenly enveloped in a hug.

"Oh thank you! thank you! thank you!" Naruto said as Celestia chuckled.

He was an affectionate one indeed.

"Okay everyone! Stand back, I'll need some space...oh and Naruto...one thing I should tell you." She said as he looked at her.

"It's unknown what race of pony you'll come out as." She said as Naruto blinked.

"Huh?" He said not hearing that part as she hit him with the spell.

Suddenly Naruto was enveloped in a ball of light, everyone was turning away from the brightness as Naruto was consumed. The weird part is when it turned red for a bit before it started to die down. However, just as it was about to die down, there was another bright flash that made them all turn away.

"WOW! COOL!" Naruto said as he looked at himself.

Pretty soon everyone turned to look at the new Naruto, who was bouncing around happily, his coat was a very dark orange, and his mane was yellow with red highlights in it. He still had his whisker marks, but his most prominent feature, were the two wings sticking off of his back.

"You turned into a Pegasus!" Twilight said as Naruto looked back at his wings.

"I know! That means I can fly!" He said as he tried to hover only to crash a few seconds later.

"Oof." He said as everyone laughed.

"Well...I'll be able to do it soon!" He said as he walked around in his new body.

"Strange...I'm surprised I know how to walk on all fours easily?" He said as he was walking around like it was natural.

"Side effect of the spell probably...so how do you feel?" His mother asked as he gave her another hug.

"I feel fantastic! Thanks Mom! I love you!" He said as she smiled at that.

"I love you too...my son." She said as she looked at him.

"Now go and play with your friends...I got some cleaning up here to do." She said as Naruto smiled.

"I can help if you want." He said as she smiled at him, always willing to help others.

"No Naruto, its your birthday today, go on and play." She said as he smiled and took off.

Twilight's parents came up to her and spoke to her.

"You're going to clean this all up by yourself?" Her parents asked as Celestia nodded.

"Of course, to be honest, I like to do some work every now and then, keeps me from relying on my guards too much." She said as she started to take care of some of the stuff.

* * *

**BACK IN KONOHA  
**

"Lord Jiraiya...another report came for you." A masked Anbu said as he handed Jiraiya the report and ran off.

Jiraiya looked worse for wear, his beard was starting to grow out so he looked like a scary homeless guy. He looked and smelled bad. All in all he looked like a man who had lost everything. Which was partially true. For the last five years, he had been searching for his godson. After that Anbu team came back empty handed, he had used his spy network all over the world to search for him. But in five years, nothing had come up. Until just now.

_"Lord Jiraiya, we did some research on the Transportation Jutsu used by the ninja who kidnapped your godson, performed right it could teleport anywhere, however if you mess up the handsigns, there are either three possibilities...one is that the person being transported is killed...two that the person is transported to another dimension...and three that they were transported somewhere beyond the borders of the elemental nations...I don't know about you, but all of these options seem hazardous." _A report said as Jiraiya slammed it down.

At this point he didn't care, he was going to try anything.

"Looks like I'm going outside of the borders." He said as he started to pack some supplies

* * *

**BACK IN EQUESTRIA  
**

It was the next morning after Naruto's birthday. Right now he had been awakened early so he could begin his training. First off, he now had flight training with one of the pegasus guards, after that he had martial arts training with SA and the old hermit, after that he took magic lessons with his mother and Twilight, and then after that, he worked on trying to use his own energy to create techniques. However the last couple of times he did that, it did not work out so well.

Sure he was smart, but so far he only figured out how to talk on water and on walls. Well that and a transformation, but other then that he didn't know what he could do. It was going to be hard, but he was going to figure something out soon. But now his training schedule was a little different, he would be learning magic and self defense in both his human and pegasus form so if he ever needed to switch, he would still be well trained.

But right now, he was just focusing on getting used to his wings. Because even though he saw his mother fly around with her wings, it was actually a lot harder then it looked. Example being how he kept dropping from exhaustion. But also how he was uncoordinated with his wings, but he was still happy.

Because for the first time in his life, he felt like he truly belonged.


	4. To Ponyville

_**Okay everyone, here I am with a...maybe an exciting or not so exciting chapter of A Fox Among Ponies, the truth is I'm just making some of this chapter up as I got along. So anything could be written down at this point. And to answer some of your questions, Naruto's and RD's relationship will not happen just like that. It will take a bit. Also did anyone else get reminded of Val Kilmer from Top Gun when they see spitfire? Or is it just me?**_

_**Also, once again this will be rushed because nothing really interesting happens.**_

_**BY THE WAY, HERE IS A MAAAAAJJJJJOOORRR TIME SKIP...Why? Because why not?  
**_

_**Anyway, here is the next chapter.**_

* * *

_**Many years later, Naruto's age: 12  
**_

Naruto was currently doing some training with his flight instructor. Over the years he had become an adequate flier, his instructor always told him that he should compete in the young fliers competition. But Naruto refused because he had no interest in that, besides he just liked the feeling of being free in the air. His other training had been going great, although they still couldn't explain how Naruto could use minor magic without being a unicorn, but they once again linked it to the strange energy in his body. His Martial arts training was going great as he could now beat some of the elite guards as well as hold his own against the old hermit. His training in the strange energy, which he just knew was called Chakra for some reason. Either way, he was actually slowing improving in that training, he found he could access it if he meditated like the old hermit told him to. Which did work, but the best he could was coat his hands and feet, or in his pegasus form, hooves, in Chakra which made his fists as hard as steel and twice as strong.

Other then that, Twilight and Shining armor were practically his brother and sister, the three have them and formed a tight bond over the years that no one could really sever. In fact he was actually going to pay a visit to Twilight and Spike in the library. Since Twilight had moved out of her parent's house to further her teachings under the princess. Strange that she lived in the Canterlot library, but he wasn't judging her. He didn't exactly live in his room in the castle anymore due to the habit of sleeping on clouds. Which was surprisingly comfortable and nice...as long as you didn't fall off, then that would hurt.

"Spike, what's that?" He heard Twilight's voice asked as he came around the corner and saw Spike holding a box.

"Well, it was a gift for moondancer...but.." He said as a teddy bear with a stab wound fell out of the box making a squeak as it fell.

"Oh, Spike! You know we don't have time for that!" Twilight said in one of her study phases.

Even though Naruto had not turn her into as much of a book worm, she did have these phases where she would lock herself up to study. Or go crazy until she found what she was looking for. However, this did get in the way of other things. She still did not have that many friends. Naruto and Spike were really the only ones who could talk to her.

"No No No No No NO!" She said looking at a bunch of books and getting a frustrated look on her face.

"Ah Here it is." She said as she found the book she was looking for.

The particular subject she was looking up was of particular interest to Naruto, you see, she was researching Nightmare Moon, who he knew his mother banished to the moon a thousand years ago. But more importantly she was originally his Aunt Princess Luna. To be honest, he could understand his Aunt's jealously, even though she went about it the wrong way and it turned her into a force of hatred. Maybe she just felt like she got screwed over. But still, he wish she didn't have to turn into Nightmare Moon.

"Spike take a letter down." Twilight said as Naruto read the book that she had on the desk.

_"Hmm, says here that the stars or something will aid in her escape...at about...wait...isn't that today?" _Naruto thought as he read it again.

However, his worries were soon answered by Twilight getting a letter back from the Princess saying not to believe those old pony tales. Which greatly confused him, why did she say that when she knew it was reality? Seriously, that was confusing. And now she had a new assignment for Twilight? Wonder what that could be.

"Oh Naruto! You want to come with me?" She asked as she talked to her friend who was spacing out.

"Oh! Uhm...Sure! We are we going?" He asked as she facehoofed.

"Did you not hear me tell you where we were going?" She asked as Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"No...I kind of spaced out." He said as she sighed.

* * *

**LATER ON A CHARIOT**

"Ponyville eh? COOL! Finally going to visit other places!" Naruto said as he was more excited for this trip then Twilight.

"So apparently, you're supposed to overlook the preparations for the summer sun festival, also on a more important note, make some new friends." Spike said as Twilight groaned.

"But I'm already friends with Naruto? Isn't that enough?" She said as Naruto was currently excited to meet some new ponies.

"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" He yelled off the back of the chariot.

"Come to think of it...Naruto...why aren't you flying down to Ponyville?" Spike asked as Naruto turned at him with a calm expression on his face.

"Simple, I don't know how to get there." He said as if it was a common fact.

"Oh yeah." Spike said as they finally landed.

Naruto and Twilight immediately jumped out of the carriage as Spike had to walk to the door and jump out that way due to his small size. Meanwhile Naruto was looking around a bit. To be honest, this place looked bigger in the air, now it just looked a little small in comparison. In the mean time, he was also walking with Spike and Twilight trying to get her to introduce herself to new ponies. He still couldn't believe she was acting like she was even after years of knowing him.

"Come on Twilight...just try." Spike said as he pointed to a bright pink earth pony.

"Yeah Twilight." He said as he was standing next to her.

"Uh...Hello?" Twilight said as something...no normal person can explain happened.

The pink pony jumped up in the air and made a loud gasp. Not only that, but she soon took off so fast that it looked like she was flying. Now that was just bizarre.

"Well, that was interesting." She said as they walked off.

"Odd." Naruto thought as he walked with them.

They soon were following a map out of Ponyville, luckily many people did not know that Naruto was Princess Celestia's son. Mostly because he was in Canterlot most of the time, and he was only rumored to be seen. So even though they knew that she had a son, they did not know what he looked like. So Naruto was glad that people were not forming a mob like they usually did when they saw his mother.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked as he was floating in the air.

"First stop, sweet apple acres!" Spike said as they came across what appeared to be a farm and Apple Orchard.

"Wow...nice place here." Naruto said as they suddenly heard a voice.

"Yee haw!" They heard somepony yell out.

They turned to see a orange pony with a blonde mane and a cowboy hat kicking a tree to make some apples fall out into four baskets strategically placed at the base. She then put her hoof in like you see one of those bull rodeos in Spain.

"Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle." Twilight began, when she all of a sudden found herself in a very intense hoof shake.

"Well Howdy do Miss Twilight! I'm Applejack! We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!" AJ said as she saw Naruto.

"Oh! And you too Mister?" She said shaking his hoof and asking his name.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Pleasure to meet you!" He said in a happy tone as he returned the hoof shake.

"Now what can I do you three for?" She asked as Twilight's hoof was still shaking.

"Well, we are here to overlook preparations for the summer sun festival, and we hear you are in charge of the food." Twilight said as Applejack nodded.

"We sure as sugar are! Would ya care to sample some?" She asked and before Twilight could answer, Naruto beat her to the punch.

"Hay Yes!" He said with his mouth watering.

"SSSSSOOOOUUUPPPS ON! EVERYPONY!" AJ called out as a bunch of ponies stampeded into the clearing.

And after a very long introduction to the rest of the apple family. And Twilight agreeing to stay, Naruto soon began to feast on the numerous apple products. As well as Spike and Twilight who did eat, but not as much as Naruto.

* * *

**Some time later  
**

"Ah...that was good." Naruto said as he was walking around with a slightly bloated stomach.

"How are you able to walk normally?" Twilight said as she was walking a little bit behind him due to her not being able to handle all the food that she ate.

"You're talking to the guy that challenged the royal guards to an eating contest and won." Naruto said proudly.

"Hmm...theres supposed to be a pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the sky." Spike said as Twilight looked up.

"Well, she's not doing a very good job is she?" Twilight said as Naruto suddenly sensed something.

"JUMP!" He said as he jumped in the air to avoid something coming towards him.

However that came too light for Twilight who was taken down by the foreign object. Only to see that it was a light blue Pegasus with a Rainbow Mane.

"Heh Heh...uhm excuse me...here let me help you." The pony said as she brought over a rain cloud.

She then proceeded to jump up and down on it, in a way it looked kind of cute the way it was jumping on it. However the end result was Twilight getting soaked to the bone with water. Which caused Naruto and Spike to try and hold back their laughter.

"Oops...let me think...I know!" SHe said as she suddenly went in loops around Twilight.

"My very own patented...Rainblow dryer! No need to thank me." However, as soon as she saw Twilight's mane, she could not keep in her laughter.

Pretty soon, the pegasus, Spike and Naruto were all rolling on the ground laughing their flanks off. While Twilight merely huffed in annoyance and walked up to the Pegasus.

"Let me guess, You're Rainbow Dash?" Twilight said as the pony suddenly sprang into action.

"The One and only! You heard of me?" She asked as Twilight huffed once again.

After a slight argument and challenge, Rainbow Dash had the skies clear in ten second fast. Which shocked Twilight and made Spike and Naruto cheer for her while she was doing it. Twilight couldn't believe that the thing she thought would take at least thirty minutes was done in ten seconds flat!

* * *

**MOVING ON, ITS SAME AS USUAL!  
**

Naruto, Twilight, and Spike had met two other ponies after Rainbow Dash, one who was a fashionista who was horrified at Twilight's mane, and one that was very shy unless it came to animals. Which confused Naruto as to how she turned so social all of a sudden. Seriously, it was like she underwent a complete personality change.

Pretty soon, they were all in the Library after Twilight brought them in.

"Twilight, I thought we had a talk about you pushing other ponies away?" Naruto asked as Twilight sighed.

"I know Naruto, but I'm really worried about this whole nightmare moon thing...now where's the light switch?" She asked as the lights turned on.

"SURPRISE!" A lot of ponies said as Naruto and Spike smiled at the party.

"Wow! This is awesome! We've been here for only an hour or two and we get a party? NICE!" Naruto said as he was now sporting a fox like grin.

"SURPRISE! Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! And I threw this party just for you two! Were you surprised! Were you? Were you? Were you?" The Pink pony that they first met said to them.

"Definitely! I was not expecting this!" Naruto said as he picked up a cupcake.

After a very long and hyperactive explanation. Twilight went up to her room after accidentally drinking a whole bottle of hot sauce. Which Naruto had to admit, she should have been more mindful of her surroundings. It surprised him, she was his accomplice in crime for pranks, and yet she didn't notice the bottle of hot sauce...that wasn't even a prank, it was done willingly!

* * *

**ANOTHER TIME SKIP! BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING EVERY SCENE FROM THE SHOW OVER AGAIN  
**

Naruto, Twilight and the others were now gathering to see the Sun raised in the town square. Naruto had to admit, it was a nice turnout, however right now he was still munching on some Apple baked goods, he was worried he was going to spend all of his money on the tasty pastries too quickly. But hey they were very good. How could you not be addicted to them?

But lets face it, at least it wasn't drugs. And he always had a high metabolism so he didn't have to worry about putting on weight. So all in all, he was pretty well off.

"Hey Twilight...when do you think mom is going to show up?" Naruto whispered to her as he munched on an apple fritter.

"I don't know, maybe when it starts?" Twilight said in a paranoid tone as she looked out in the sky.

"Relax, even if Nightmare Moon does appear, Mom should be able to handle her...I think." Naruto said quietly.

He himself was on two different levels right now, one was thinking about what if Twilight was right about the whole thing, and the other was saying to just relax. So he was having an inner conflict. However, that soon ended when the Mayor of Ponyville introduced his mother.

"Princess Celestia!" She announced as the curtains were drawn back to reveal...NOTHING!

"Where is she?" Naruto asked as he was getting a little more worried.

Twilight was going straight up paranoid schizo and was trying very hard to keep calm.

"She's gone!" A pony said as everyone gasped.

The next thing that everyone knew was that a blast of blue energy appeared out of nowhere, followed by a scary laugh. At that point, Naruto and Twilight could only think one thing.

"Crap." They both said as they saw Nightmare Moon appear.


	5. Nightmare Moon and Naruto's Decision

Okay** everypony, I was taking a small break so I could finally find myself. And because I ate too much spicy hot beef jerky and I managed to get sick off it. But I'm still eating it anyway, seriously its addicting, I'll still be busy, however most of the stuff that I usually do outside of writing isn't exactly in the picture at the moment. So I guess I'll write another chapter to help get you guys excited and stuff. And because I wanted to get this chapter out of the way. I'll be honest, its hard to write the episodes over again, because everyone's already seen it, so now I just got to include Naruto...challenge accepted...its worth the reviews.  
**

* * *

**Naruto and the others**

Naruto's jaw dropped, yep, Twilight was right, Nightmare Moon did appear. His hooves tensed as he felt the power radiate off of her. It was suffocating almost, it was almost as horrifying as the strange fox he had nightmares about. Either way he had a bad feeling about that. So this was the thing that took control of his aunt, he glared at the dark alicorn, this thing caused his mother so much pain, and he was going to rectify that mistake...right here and right now!

He was soon cut off of his revenge tirade when Nightmare Moon disappeared and Twilight and Spike dragged him out the door.

"OH COME ON!" He yelled as Twilight continued to drag him.

It was amazing how strong the purple unicorn was at times.

* * *

**AT THE LIBRARY, AFTER EVERYPONY APPEARS  
**

After Rainbow Dash accused Naruto and Twilight of being Spies. Twilight soon went into a whole lecture on the elements of harmony. How there were six of them, and apparently they had the power to defeat Nightmare Moon, but no one knew where they were, they only knew their last location.

"Wait, let me get this straight...were going into the ever free forest?" Naruto asked Twilight.

"Yep." She said as he asked another question.

"Alone, with only these five other ponies to help us?" He asked as Twilight answered again.

"Pretty much." She said as Naruto asked another question.

"Chances are we could die? Meet dangerous creatures? Save the day?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yes to all three." She said as he grinned.

"What are we waiting for?! Allons-y!" Naruto proclaimed as he was already out the door.

"What did he just say?" Applejack said as they followed him out the door.

"Geez Naruto, only you would be excited to face danger." Twilight said as she followed her friend.

* * *

**LATER IN THE EVER FREE FOREST  
**

"Wow! Look at this place, its so dark! And Scary!" Naruto said as he was speaking as if he was having a nature walk.

"U-Uhm...N-Naruto...could you please try to make it sound less...f-frightening?" Fluttershy asked with her lip trembling.

"o...Okay." He said as he could not resist the cute face.

Rainbow however was doing her best to scare the others by telling tales of the ever free forest and how no pony has ever come out alive. Seriously it was kind of funny but kind of mean at the same time. However, all jokes aside, they soon felt the ground shake.

"Oh...crap." Naruto said as he jumped up in the air and flapped his wings on instinct.

Which was good timing because an avalanche soon happened and the others were sliding down the cliff. Naruto sped down to pick up Rarity, while Dash and Fluttershy got Pinkie out of the way. However, Applejack was currently holding on to Twilight who was close to falling off.

Naruto got into position to get ready to catch Twilight.

"This here is the honest truth! Let go and you will be safe." Applejack said as Twilight looked nervous.

However she trusted her and let go.

And fell down to be caught by Naruto and Rainbow Dash.

"Oh my Celestia! Thank you!" She said as she was never so happy to be alive.

Applejack then proceeded to hop down the rocks as Twilight watched her. As soon as the ponies regrouped, Naruto lead the journey, for some reason, he seemed to know exactly where he was going.

* * *

**At the manticore  
**

"Girls...is that thing...in front of us right now?" Naruto asked as he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yes, yes it is." Rainbow Dash said as the Manticore roared.

Apparently they must have pissed it off, because right now it had drool dripping from its fang and its tail looked like it was ready to sting them at the slightest movement. Naruto and the others on the other hand, were trying to think of a way to get past this. Rainbow decided to have the first go at it.

"Take this!" She said as she went for a kick.

However, she was soon swatted away like a fly by the manticore who only got angrier.

"Wait." Fluttershy said as she saw something.

Applejack tried to lasso the beast, but that also failed miserably, and once again, only seemed to piss it off even more. So far, things were not going well, and all they had accomplished was pissing it off even more.

"My Turn." Naruto said as he charged his hooves.

He was coating them in chakra and magic, which in turn would make him faster and stronger then some of the others. So he charged in for an assault, and managed to dodge a swipe, but when he landed a punch, even though the Manticore did grunt in pain, it still managed to swat him away just like the other pegasus. Now it was Twilight and Rarity's turn. They snorted while they charged at the Manticore, what they were planning on doing, nobody knows. All that they knew, was that the next thing they say was Fluttershy stomping right in front of them.

"WAAAAIIIITTT!" She yelled as she thought she had seen the problem.

"Huhsaywhatnow?" Naruto said as he was currently seeing stars.

Seriously how hard did that thing hit him? And why couldn't he Dodge?

(In an alternate universe, a green skinned alien with antennaes is yelling DOOOOODDDDGGGGEEE!)

"Come here little guy." Fluttershy said softly as the manticore stopped roaring as much.

"Awww...you go a thorn...now this might sting a bit." Fluttershy said as she yanked it out with her teeth.

Suddenly the manticore let out a loud roar which scared everyone...however they soon calmed down when they saw the manticore start to lick Fluttershy like a cat.

"Awwww, You're just a wittle bitty kitty, yes you are, yes you are." Fluttershy said as Naruto and Rainbow Dash looked over at her like she was crazy.

"Little?!/You got to be kidding me!" The pegasi said as they walked past.

* * *

**LATER IN THE FOREST  
**

Oh come on! Why the hell do they get the worst luck, first they nearly fall off a cliff, then they get attacked by a manticore, and now they are facing some weird ass trees. Wait...trees...Naruto did not know why he felt scared a few seconds ago, I mean...they were just trees with scary faces. But yet everyone except him and Pinkie Pie were cowering in fear. And then Pinkie Started to sing.

"When I was a little filly and the sun was going dooowwwwnn." Pinkie started as Twilight spoke.

"Tell me she's not." Twilight said as Pinkie was suddenly looking down at her from the sky...what the heck?

"The Darkness and the shadows they would always make me frown." Pinkie sand as Rarity spoke up.

"She is." Rarity said as Pinkie continued to bounce around.

The next thing that Naruto knew, was that she was laughing at one of the trees, and he didn't make this next part up...the scary looking face disappeared! It was like it went to another dimension or something! Seriously what the hell just happened?! And then it started a whole laughing session, Naruto decided to just go along with it, because to be honest he could not understand anything that was going on at the time. This just happened so randomly.

"I must be dreaming this part." Naruto said as he pinched himself.

"Nope...that really did just happen." He said as he turned to all the mares on the ground.

"Uhm, I hate to interrupt all the laughs...but don't we have somewhere to be?" He asked referring to the sanctuary of the elements of the harmony.

"Oh yeah! Come on!" Twilight said as they all got up and followed her.

"I swear, this can't get any weirder." Naruto said as he followed the girls.

* * *

**LATER AT A RIVER  
**

_"OH COME ON!" _Naruto right now just wanted to rip the hairs out of his mane.

First it was the cliff, then the manticore, then the trees, and now it was this whiny sea serpent who cared way too much about his appearance. Seriously?! All the trouble just because something severed one part of his mustache? Seriously?! If it bothered him that much couldn't he just shave the rest of it off and then worry about it later?

"I cannot let such a crime to fabulousity happen!" Rarity said as the author wasn't sure if he spelled that word right.

So, she ripped out one of the serpents scales, which honestly sounds painful, because wasn't she just talking about his well groomed scales? I mean wouldn't he start complaining about a bald spot on his body now instead of the mustache? Nope, he didn't, instead he passed out when Rarity used the scale to cut off her tail and used magic to sew it on to the serpents mustache.

"Oh my mustache! Thank you!" The serpent said with Glee as Twilight smiled.

"We can cross now! And...Naruto? Where did you go?" Twilight said as Naruto came back with a bruise on his head.

"Hey everypony." He said as Rarity asked him a question.

"Naruto where did you go? And why is your forehead bruised?" She asked as Naruto looked up.

"I was over near that tree banging my head against it for the past three minutes." He said as they suddenly had a small flashback.

* * *

_**SMALL FLASHBACK**_

"Ugh!...Ugh!...Ugh!" They heard a grunting noise as they continued to look at the serpent in misery.

Nopony knew what the heck was making that sound.

* * *

**BACK TO REALITY**

"So that's what that noise was!" Applejack said as Naruto flew over the river.

"Well come on everyone! Let's hope we get to the castle soon!" Naruto said as the serpent coiled his tail up.

"Allow me!" He said with glee in his voice.

* * *

**LATER AGAIN, BECAUSE I WANT TO GET TO THE NIGHTMARE MOON FIGHT  
**

Naruto was surprised, he was certain that something ridiculous was going to happen. Nope, wasn't a crazed sea serpent this time, instead it was just a broken bridge. Nothing crazy could possibly happen here. Although now Naruto was regretting banging his head against a tree, he was starting to feel a little dizzy. Either way, he still healed fast. But what was weird is when the bridge suddenly got covered in fog and Rainbow Dash was not out of sight.

"Huh...what just happened?" Naruto said as Twilight and the others looked at him like he was crazy.

"Did you miss that whole thing? Rainbow is on the other side with some strange ponies!" Twilight said as Naruto looked sheepish.

"Sorry, I spaced out for a second." He said as his stomach growled.

"Huh...thats weird...I'm still hungry." He said as Applejack's jaw dropped.

"You ate more then I've ever seen anypony eat before in my life, and you're still hungry?!" She asked shocked that he felt that way.

"Yeah...always had a big appetite...and shouldn't we be watching Rainbow right now? She could be in danger you know." He said as she suddenly appeared.

"Nah! I'm good! Bridge is fixed." She said as they all started to cross.

"Wait...I just realized something...If I can carry at least one person over, and Rainbow and Fluttershy could carry one person over...couldn't we have just carried the rest of you over? And Twilight...couldn't you just levitate?" Naruto asked as everyone suddenly facepalmed.

"Well...Lets just keep going! No point in going over what we didn't do." Twilight said they all crossed the bridge.

This trip was just getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

**IN THE CASTLE  
**

"THERE THEY ARE! THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY! THEY'RE...stones?" Naruto asked as all the girls followed him.

"Is this it? I thought they would be...shiny?" Naruto asked as they all came forward.

"So now what?" Naruto asked as Twilight layed down.

"The book said when all the elements are gathered, a spark will appear." She said as she focused on her magic.

Sadly, however, it was not that easy, because at that very moment, both Twilight and the elements of harmony disappeared in a weird blue mist.

"NARUTO!" She yelled as she disappeared.

"TWILIGHT!" He yelled as everyone suddenly grew worried.

"Where did she go?!" Applejack said as she looked out the window.

"There!" Naruto said as he saw a glow come from a tower.

"We got to get-" Applejack was cut off as Naruto immediately took off towards the window.

It didn't take long for him to shatter through the window and land a solid kick to Nightmare Moon's muzzle.

"Gah! Little brat!" Nightmare said as Naruto saw Twilight.

"You okay?" He asked as she looked shocked.

"T-The elements...she destroyed them!" Twilight said as she turned to the shattered pieces on the ground.

"Crap...the others should be here soon...in the mean time...lets see if I can get a good fight in." Naruto said as he took a Kenpo stance.

"You're kidding right? A young colt decides to challenge me?" Nightmare said in a cocky tone.

"Yep!" He said as he launched a frontal assault on Nightmare moon.

What he did not expect was the fact that Nightmare Moon seemed to be well trained, and the fact that she also was blasting magic at him was a huge problem. So right now, he was just stuck dodging blows from the wicked Mare in the moon. But on the inside, he was also having a battle with himself.

_"But what if Aunt Luna is still in there? I can't harm her otherwise I could accidentally end up hurting her." _Naruto thought as he still wanted to meet his aunt.

So you see, right now, he was trying to fight her, but at the same time he didn't want to do anything that would cause permanent damage. Oh who was he kidding? He was fighting against someone who made his martial arts teacher look like a kitten in comparison. So in other words, he only had one task to do right now at this time.

STAY ALIVE

"Crap crap crap crap!" He said as he barely dodged some blasts.

"If i can just get...one ...punch!" He said as he was having a hard time landing some shots.

Seriously, he may like a good fight, but when he was outclassed, he was really outclassed. Seriously it was like trying to make Krillin useful in DBZ! Okay that was a bit harsh, but everyone gets the point! Wait a minute? When did we get so off topic?

Anyways, so Naruto was still stuck dodging, he tried to make his own magic blasts, but they were easily overpowered by NM. And unforturnately he also was now stuck underneath Nightmare Moon who pinned him down and was crushing his chest.

However, luckily he soon didn't have to worry about that, as Twilight came back with the others. And that was when Naruto realized, there was no way the elements of harmony could be simple rocks, they had to be the elements within...and he only just noticed that there were six ponies...could it be?

"!_Applejack_, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... _honesty_! " Twilight announced as a light surrounded AJ.

"_Fluttershy_, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... _kindness_! !" She said as the light surrounded Fluttershy.

"_Pinkie Pie_, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... _laughter_!" Pinkie laughed as the light tickled her...odd.

_"Rarity_, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... _generosity!" _Rarity seemed to glow in the beauty of it.

"I STILL THINK HE SHOULD HAVE JUST SHAVED THE REST OFF!" Naruto yelled from under Nightmare Moon's hoof.

Twilight ignored the call from Naruto and continued her speech.

"And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... _loyalty!" _She finished as Rainbow Dash started to float.

"You still don't have the sixth element! The Spark didn't work!" She said as she added more pressure on Naruto's chest.

"OH GOD! MY LUNG!" He yelled as at the pressure.

"But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside _me_ when I realized that you all... are _my_ _friends_! You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the _spark_, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element,the element of... _magic_!" Twilight finished as the elements of harmony formed jewelery around their necks, while Twilight's was a crown.

"Ha! I knew it had to be shinier then those rocks!" Naruto said as Nightmare Moon was now freaking out, but she also added more pressure on Naruto.

"OW! JUST HURRY UP AND USE THOSE ELEMENTS! I'M STARTING TO FEEL MY LUNGS GIVE OUT!" He yelled as he was not really enjoying this part.

Soon enough, the elements formed a power that looked an awful lot like a Rainbow which soon surrounded Nightmare Moon.

"NOOOOOOOO!" She yelled as she was caught up in the rainbow power.

And then, Naruto was spit out next to his friends, and he was laying down on the ground.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Rainbow Dash said as he smiled up at them.

"Hey guys...did you just see a rainbow? It was pretty" He said as Rainbow Dash looked away with a slight blush.

"Uhm...was that a compliment towards me or the elements?" She said as they all looked confused.

"He's delirious, I think the attack we used made him dizzy." Twilight said as he stood up.

"No I feel fine...just...wobbly." He said as he saw three twilights.

"Seriously that thing was like a tornado...still...I really wasn't that much of a help." Naruto grumbled as he was pretty much useless in that fight.

"I guess we do represent the elements of friendship!" Applejack said as they looked at the jewelery.

"Indeed you do." Princess Celestia said as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Twilight Sparkle, my student, I knew you could do it." She said as Twilight looked confused.

"But, you told me it was an old ponies tale?" She asked confused.

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well. Princess Luna!" Princess Celestia said as she walked over to the now shrunk down pony.

"It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister." Celestia said as only the Mane Six looked surprised.

"Sister?!" They all said as they looked confused.

"Will you accept my friendship?" She asked her little sister as the younger mare looked sad.

Meanwhile, all the others were on the edge of their seats. Or Pinkie who fell over.

"I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!" Luna said as she was literally crying from happiness.

"I've missed you too." Celestia said as she turned to Naruto.

"Well? Aren't you going to say Hi?" She asked as Naruto walked over and joined the hug.

"Sister? Who is this?" She asked as Celestia looked at her sister.

"This is Naruto...your nephew." She said so the others couldn't hear.

It was then that she latched onto Naruto, glad that she had another family member who accepted her even now.

"Uhm...Princess? Why is Naruto joining you?" Rarity asked as Princess Celestia looked up.

"Naruto? You didn't tell them?" Celestia asked as Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Tell them what?" Rainbow Dash asked as she didn't know what was going on.

"Everypony, this is Princess Celestia...My Mom." Naruto asked as everyone suddenly went silent.

They each had different thoughts.

_"OH MY CELESTIA! I AM IN THE PRESCENCE OF ROYALTY! I MUST CLEAN UP!" _Rarity said as she was freaking out.

_"YOU MEAN HE'S CELESTIA'S SON?! OH MAN! I WONDER IF HE COULD HELP ME WITH THE FARM!" _Applejack said as she thought knowing Royalty could help her, but she didn't want to feel like she was using him for that.

_"I already knew." _Twilight thought as she looked at her crown.

_"I...I ACCUSED PRINCESS CELESTIA'S SON OF BEING A SPY! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH!" _Rainbow thought hoping Naruto didn't take offense to that.

_"OOOOHHH! I HOPE HE LIKES PARTIES!" _Pinkie thought with her usual mindset.

_"Oh...I...Oh my...oh." _Fluttershy thought.

Needless to say, they were all shocked.

"Why didn't you tell us you were royalty?" Rainbow asked as Naruto grinned.

"You didn't ask...and because people treat you differently when they find out your a prince, its nice to feel like a regular pony." He said as Pinkie spoke up.

"Hey you know what this calls for...A PARTY!" She said as they were all suddenly back in Ponyville.

To make a long story short, Twilight and Naruto were allowed to stay in Ponyville, so Twilight could research Friendship, and Naruto because...because he felt useless during that whole situation.

He failed at fighting the manticore, he was useless during the sea serpent fiasco, he didn't do crap at the bridge, and he got his flank kicked by Nightmare Moon, he needed to train harder then he ever had before. He wasn't going to be weak anymore!

And nobody noticed that a small essence of Nightmare Moon's blue vapor had entered his body through the seal on his stomach..


	6. Mindscape

**_Okay, I was bored So I wrote another chapter, lately I've been having trouble sleeping, mostly because I get so caught up in experiments that I completely lose track of time. Also the fact that I have way too much energy at night is a problem. So basically I am writing this to see if it will make me tired. So far it is not working._  
**

**_Anyway here we go_**

* * *

**_With Naruto_**

Unlike Twilight, Naruto went to go visit Canterlot each week, just to say hi to his mom and aunt. Mostly because he wanted to spend more time with his Aunt and get her caught up on recent events. Which was a lot harder then it looked. Surprisingly he revealed that he wasn't a natural born pony. But Luna didn't seem to affected by it, Naruto did not know the reason why. But for some reason,he figured that she must have seen strange things on the moon, either that or after being banished for a thousand years, she really didn't care what her family looked like as long as she had family. Surprisingly his aunt loved to spend time with him, sometimes even buying him food and some other gifts. Now usually, Naruto would consider himself too old for that, but hey, it got him free stuff, and his Aunt Luna had really good taste in presents. One time she bought him a bo staff that was made out of some of the finest material in Equestria. It...was...Awesome!

However he did have to stop her a few times, as he didn't want to appear to be spoiled. Luckily his aunt understood that, and made sure that he did do some work for his gifts. What confused Naruto, is how his Aunt seemed to be getting bigger and bigger each day. Almost as if she had alot of growing to do, but I guess being put in a cryo like state on the moon will do that to you.

But that night...Naruto was having Nightmares. So bad that he screamed out just like when he used to have the dreams about the big red fox threatening to kill him. But this time...it was more intense. His aunt and mother rushed into the room, and what they saw was...strange.

"Sister! What's happening?!" Luna asked as she looked at her nephew whose eyes shot open.

But the strange part was that when they shot open, not only was he still awake, but his eyes were different. His left eye was red with a slit just like a fox, while his right eye was a different shade of blue with a slit in the middle. Luna could tell that was what Nightmare Moon's eyes looked like, but she couldn't understand the red eye.

"I can't wake him up!" Celestia said as she tried to use her magic to wake him up, but it didn't work.

"Sister, join horns with me!" Luna said as Celestia did as she was told.

"What will this d-" They were suddenly cut off as they both collapsed and their spirits was into Naruto's mindscape.

* * *

**INSIDE NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**

Luna and Celestia found themselves in a place that looked a lot like the sewers of Canterlot, so it was not a pretty sight. Luna wished she could change the scenery. But unforturnately, only the one whose mind they were in could do that. And they couldn't find Naruto. Celestia however was more confused then Luna. And she voiced it in a question.

"What did you just do?" Celestia asked as she had no idea how they got here.

"Sister, did you forget that I can enter the dreams of ponies?" Luna asked as Celestia looked confused.

"When did you learn that?" She asked not remembering that Luna could do that.

"Oh it was something I picked up before I turned into Nightmare Moon, now lets see what the problem is here." Luna said as they suddenly heard roars coming from the end of one of the hallways.

They both felt fear shiver down their spines. But even though they were scared, they both ran towards the sound of the roars. And as they got closer, they could hear the sounds of a great battle taking place. They could hear bones crunching, snarls of hate, as well as what sounded like rock hitting against rock. However, when they got to the end of the hallway. Nothing could prepare them for that moment.

"Insolent beast! You will bow before Nightmare Moon!" They heard Nightmare Moon yell out as Luna froze in fear.

"No...No!" She yelled as she scurried back a bit. But what the sisters saw next scared them as well.

**_"FOOLISH EQUINE! YOU WILL FALL BEFORE THE MIGHT OF THE NINE TAILED FOX!"_ **A giant fox yelled out as they both got a good look at it.

True to its name, the beast did have nine tails, not only that, but it was much...MUCH larger then nightmare moon, it had long ears that made it look a little bit like a rabbit, but the things they stuck out the most were its big red eyes dripping with malice. It made the two princesses shiver in fear. But soon Princess Celestia's eyes turned from shocked to angry. Her son's words came back to haunt her.

_"Red eyes...fox...death." _She heard Naruto's voice say as she suddenly shouted out.

"**ENOUGH!" **She yelled out using the royal canterlot voice.

_(I would like to point out, this will be the only time I use it in this story, Since it would a pain to write.)_

Surprisingly both the fox and Nightmare Moon turned to look at Celestia and Luna. The fox just stared at them with hatred, while Nightmare looked at them with a smirk.

"Well well well...if it isn't my old friend Luna!" She said as she tried to walk forward.

However there was a cage in between them, so she could not get out to attack the Princess. Luna tried to calm herself as she looked at her dark side.

"Impossible! You were destroyed!" She said as Nightmare laughed.

"Did you really think I didn't know how to survive in case of a moment like that? I simply found a new body, and this handsome colt was nearby, I have to say, I did not expect him to contain such a annoying creature." Nightmare Moon said as the fox growled and swiped at her.

But due to her smaller size, it was easier for her to dodge out of his way. It was a little comical seeing the fox fail at hitting the pony. However, they still needed to maintain a serious facade.

"But...who is that?" Celestia asked staring at the red fox with hatred.

**_"I am the great Nine Tailed fox! Destroyer of worlds! Murderer of millions!"_ **He said as he tried to swipe at Celestia on the outside of the cage.

"STAY BACK!" She yelled as she fired off a gold beam at the cage.

Normally this would be a normal stunning spell, but since she was pissed and knew that this creature had to do with Naruto having bad dreams as a kid, she made it a paralysis spell. Which caused the fox to fall down to the ground.

**_"W-What did you do to me?! I can't move!"_ **He said not wanting to believe that this pony had beaten him.

"While you may be powerful in your own right, you are nothing compared to me." Celestia said as Nightmare Moon smirked.

"For once I agree with you." She said as Luna looked at her.

"What are you two doing to Naruto?" She asked worried about her nephew.

"Simple, we were fighting over who will be in control...unfortunately this damn cage is too strong for us to escape, so instead we simply wished to fight each other to see who would survive in this cage, as you can see...neither one of us has won." Nightmare said as Luna looked at the cage they were both in.

"Then how do you explain his looks changing!" Luna said with slight anger.

"Merely a result of this beasts magic and my magic clashing...relax your son is fine, the scream you heard earlier was from this fox after he managed to get hit in the eye with my magic blast, even then he refused to listen...He even damaged my armor." Nightmare said as the fox growled.

While they were equal in terms of power, the fox seemed to be slower, not to mention that he was more weakened by the seal then Nightmare Moon was, probably a result of his chakra pouring into Naruto. However, there was now something else that was on Celestia's mind.

"Where is Naruto?" She asked as they suddenly heard a voice.

"Over here." They saw Naruto emerge from the shadows in his human form.

"Naruto! Thank the gods you are alright!" Celestia asked as he continued to look at both the nine tailed fox and Nightmare Moon.

"So your the monster who I had nightmares about as a kid, and you are my aunt luna's dark side, well this is confusing." He said as he leaned back against a wall.

"You're taking this very well." Nightmare said as he smirked.

"After years of dealing with this ass trying to scare you, you get used to it, but that still doesn't explain why you are both in my head." He said as he looked at her.

"Didn't you hear me earlier you worm?! I said I bonded to your spirit so I would survive, however I merely got stuck in this cage!" She said with slight anger.

"And him?" He asked looking over at the fox.

"That I do not know Child." She said as they all looked to the fox for an explanation.

_**"Very well, I will grant you pathetic equines with the story."** _The fox said bearing his teeth a little.

* * *

_**SKIPPING THAT PART SINCE ANYONE WHO HAS READ NARUTO KNOWS THE STORY BEHIND THE SEALING  
**_

"So, your telling me, that I came from a village full of beings called humans, who could harness the powers of an energy source called chakra, you are a demon who was trying to destroy the village I was born in, and I was sealed inside you by another human who used me to save the village, but has long since disappeared, is that what you are trying to tell me?" Naruto asked shocked at all the information.

**_"Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, Yes."_ **The fox said as Naruto sat down.

"What kind of bastard seals a demon inside of a newborn child?! Why didn't he seal it in himself or some sort of holy item?!" Naruto yelled at the fox.

**_"He sealed a part of me in himself, and one part of me inside you, and holy items are useless against me, so you could say that if he didn't do that, everyone would die."_ **The fox said as he was sick of explaining his defeat.

"He still sounds like a cold hearted bastard, what was he going to do if people tried to kill me because they were stupid enough to believe I was you! After all, after a time of destruction, people look for a source to vent their hate, for all we know it could have been me. I could have been blamed for what you did." Naruto said glaring at the demon fox in front of him.

**_"You look at me as if I give a shit, your life means nothing to me, if it wasn't for the fact that if you die I die, I wouldn't even bother to listen to your bitching right_ now."** The fox said as Naruto clenched his fist.

"As for your Nightmare, why do I feel so much stronger all of sudden." He asked with as calm of a voice as possible.

Nightmare Moon looked away for a bit as she was not too happy with this whole situation.

"Unforturnately, this seal that is in front of the cage is weakening both me and this beast and forcing our power to go into you, in other words your magic reserves are growing, but the worst part is that you would gain some of my power." Nightmare said while looking away.

"Ha...what do you know, you two fight for control of my body, and in the end I wound up in control, and even better, I can use both of your abilities...although, I can't risk you two fighting again." He said as he closed his eyes and focused his mind.

Suddenly, Celestia and Luna noticed that the scenery was changing, instead of the sewer like area they were in, it was not decorated like Canterlot's dungeons, and even better was that the cage that held both the fox and Nightmare started to split apart while forming more caged bars in front of the area that they were split from. Therfore they were officially separated from each other.

"There we go, now you two can't play rough with each other." He said as they both glared at him.

"Naruto...I want to have a few...words with Mr. Nine Tails here." Celestia said as she stepped forward and Naruto looked away while turning his Aunt Luna in his direction.

"Why are we looking away?" She asked as they suddenly heard the fox screaming.

"Because one time when some guards were harassing me, Mom sent them to the hospital, that fox has been bothering me and scaring me for years...I don't think we want to see what is going on." He said as he suddenly felt his stomach churn when he heard the sounds of bones cracking.

**_"OW! DAMN PONY!"_ **The fox yelled as they heard what sounded like magic attacks and flesh being split open.

"For once...I am scared to look at what my sister is doing." Luna said as she plugged her ears.

"I know Auntie, so am I." He said as Nightmare Moon was even starting to cringe at the brutality.

Of course, said wicked Mare in the moon was only thinking of one thing.

_"I really hope she doesn't try to hurt me next." _She thought as she was watching what was happening to the fox.

And frankly, it was scary as hell. Seriously she didn't know that the Princess of the sun had it in her. She certainly wasn't like that when she banished her to the moon. Of course, compared to the punishment Nine Tails was getting...Nightmare Moon got a slap on the wrist.

* * *

**LATER**

"And if you EVER try and pull that again, I will come back here and rip your tails off again!" Princess Celestia said as the fox was actually WHIMPERING in pain.

_**"Bitch."** _It mumbled hoping she wouldn't hear him.

Unfortunately she did and it resulted in even more punishment coming his way. At the end, the fox looked like he was going to need to take a very long rest to regenerate the parts he had just lost. Seriously who knew that Celestia could be so sadistic. But then of course, there is nothing scarier then a mother protecting her child. Unless of course its a nuclear warhead about to detonate. Because that's scary.

"Okay lets go." She said as Luna's horn started to glow.

And within a flash, Naruto was awake, and Celestia and Luna's spirits rejoined their bodies.

"Well, that was interesting." Naruto said with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Luna asked curious as to why he seemed happy.

"That fox used to intimidate me, but after hearing him beg for mercy from Mom, I can't take him seriously, and even better, I can use both his and Nightmare's power to protect my friends!" He said with determination as he switched to pony form.

"And this does explain a lot as to why I have that secondary source of energy, not only that but now I have increased Magic? Sounds like a good deal to me, although there is one problem." He said as they both leaned in.

"I have no idea how to use either one that well." He said as Luna walked up.

"I can help you with controlling her power, I was in control of her at times, so her abilities are my area of expertise, as for this chakra, you will have to find someone else to teach you that, I'm afraid I do not know how to use it." Luna said as Naruto smiled at her.

"Thanks Auntie." He said as Celestia hugged him.

"I'm just glad my baby boy is alright." She said as Naruto blushed.

"MOM!" He said in embarrassment.


End file.
